This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various passive and active occupant restraint systems are known for enhancing occupant protection in the event of a pending or actual vehicle impact. Passive systems are deployed with no action required by the occupant. For example, the use of frontal airbags protecting a vehicle occupant in the event a frontal crash or a laterally offset frontal crash is common in modern automotive technology. The frontal airbag for the driver is usually located in the hub area of the steering wheel and the frontal airbag for the front seated passenger is usually located inside the instrument panel.
While known inflatable restraint systems may have proven to be generally acceptable for their intended purposes, it remains desirable to advance the relevant art.